Flatmates
by anikasaotome
Summary: Bardzo AU. John właśnie zaczyna studia i szuka nowego mieszkania. Dwie dziewczyny szukają współlokatora. Co dalej? Wszystko może się wydarzyć... UWAGA - nie ma tu żadnej wojny ani maszyn z przyszłości! Cam jednak oczywiście będzie, powiedzmy...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello, hello! Oto moje nowe, małe opowiadanko (będzie dużo krótsze niż Crazy Times i całkiem inne)._

_Ta historia to **AU** (czyli dzieje się w Alternatywnym Wszechświecie, **bardzo, całkiem Alternatywnym Wszechświecie**), zapomnijcie więc na chwilę ZUPEŁNIE o fabule Kronik... ale nie o postaciach. No i zobaczymy dokąd nas to zaprowadzi (czasem boję się moich dziwnych pomysłów...). Aha i styl 'opowiadania' historii jest całkiem inny niż w CT. Chciałam spróbować (niespodziewanie) czegoś nowego. Zobaczmy więc co z tego wyjdzie..._

_Enjoy?_

* * *

><p>John Connor od zawsze był tylko <em>tym dziwnym dzieciakiem<em>. Nic w tym nadzwyczajnego. Biorąc pod uwagę ilość przeprowadzek w jego życiu, to nie pozostawało nu nic innego jak tylko się cieszyć, że uczniowie kolejnych i kolejnych i kolejnych… szkół w ogóle trudzili się, żeby go zapamiętać, choćby przez moment.

Sarah Connor była kobietą o silnym charakterze (i jest to jedna z mnóstwa rzeczy, które można o niej powiedzieć). Wielu się jej bało, jeszcze więcej podziwiało, a cała reszta była po prostu zazdrosna. Sarah była piękna, utalentowana, niezależna i potrafiła być groźna, a zarazem czarująca – a to już nie takie łatwe. Zawsze dostawała to co chciała i wiedziała jak to osiągnąć. A przede wszystkim nie bała się podejmować decyzji, o których inni by nawet nie pomyśleli. Oprócz tego Sarah Connor była jednym z najbardziej pożądanych managerów po tej stronie Pacyfiku. Całe życie spędzała w biegu. Ciągle przenosiła się z miejsca na miejsce, za każdym razem przysięgając, że to już ostatni raz. Po czym dostawała nową, oczywiście nieporównywalnie lepszą niż poprzednia, ofertę, pakowała pospiesznie wszystkie swoje ledwo rozpakowane rzeczy i gnała przed siebie na spotkanie nowego wyzwania. Niestety. Dlaczego zawsze jest jakieś _niestety_? Za każdym razem zabierała ze sobą swojego syna – Johna. Nie był pełnoletni, nie miał więc większego wyboru jak tylko podążać za swoją matką, najsilniejszą kobietą świata, której żadne wyzwanie nie straszne. Pytanie tylko dlaczego Sarah ciągle potrzebowała zmian? Czegoś nowego? **Być może** po prostu nie umiała usiedzieć na miejscu, a **być może** czegoś szukała? Tego John nie wiedział. **Być może** nie wiedziała tego nawet sama Sarah i **być może** potrzebowała kogoś kto by jej to powiedział ale najprawdopodobniej, a wręcz nawet na pewno nie mogła, a raczej nie chciała tego kogoś znaleźć. Nie od czasu Kyle'a, jej partnera i ojca Johna. Jedynego mężczyzny, któremu udało się zdobyć serce Sary i który niedługo potem tragicznie zginął. Sarah nie chciała o tym mówić, John też nie zamierzał.

Sarah Connor była praktycznie idealna we wszystkim co robiła, oprócz jednego - bycia matką… Starała się bardzo, tego odmówić jej nie można ale nie zawsze jej to wychodziło. Właściwie to częściej jej to nie wychodziło. Kochała syna ponad życie – to był fakt. Nie potrafiła jednak nigdzie na dłużej zagrzać miejsca, nawet dla jego dobra. Być może miało to coś wspólnego z jej niepokorną naturą i ciągłą potrzebą nowych wyzwań, a może z faktem, że kiedy za długo gdzieś przebywała to zaczynała się przywiązywać, do miejsc i do ludzi – szczególnie do ludzi. A na to pozwolić sobie nie mogła, nie po Kyle'u. Obiecała sobie, że już nigdy nikogo nie straci, a jedynym na to sposobem było nikogo nie mieć – oprócz Johna oczywiście, **tylko** Johna.

John jednak to już całkiem inna historia. Nie był tak idealny jak jego matka. Był przecież tylko _dziwnym dzieciakiem_. Zawsze nowy w szkole. Wszędzie przebywał za krótko aby nawiązać prawdziwe przyjaźnie ale wystarczająco długo aby potem tęsknic. John więc dość szybko odkrył, że Sarah miała rację - aby nikogo nie tracić trzeba po prostu nikogo nie mieć. Ta taktyka posiadała pewne znaczące _wady_, jednak ani John, ani Sarah zdawali się ich nie dostrzegać. _Najprawdopodobniej_ jednak udawali…

John Connor – _dziwny dzieciak, zawsze przyklejony do laptopa_. Naprawdę tego jednego Sarah zrozumieć nie potrafiła. Ona sama używała komputera tylko wtedy kiedy naprawdę musiała (notatki robiła w notesie, a kto dziś jeszcze ich używa?). Niestety w związku z jej zawodem i ku jej niezadowoleniu, zdarzało się to dość często. Jeśli było coś, czego nienawidziła w swojej pracy to było to właśnie to. Według niej komputery to iście diabelskie urządzenia. No i dlaczego do cholery ciągle pojawia się ten irytujący do granic możliwości niebieski ekran? Gdyby Sarah mogła to zapewne wypowiedziałaby im jakąś wojnę. Doprawdy, życie bez nich byłoby o wiele mniej skomplikowane. Kyle także nie był ich fanem, więc kobieta tym bardziej nie rozumiała po kim John odziedziczył to zamiłowanie. Ach te geny – tajemnicza sprawa… To wszystko nie jest jednak ważne, bo to było **kiedyś**.

**Teraz** John nie jest już _dziwnym dzieciakiem z komputerem_. Teraz jest już jak najbardziej pełnoletnim absolwentem szkoły średniej (jak tego dokonał podczas tych wszystkich przeprowadzek nie wiedzą chyba nawet Najstarsi Indianie ale mniejsza o to). Pełnoletnim, dziwnym absolwentem szkoły średniej przyklejonym do laptopa i zaczynającym studia informatyczne. Pełnoletnim, dziwnym absolwentem szkoły średniej przyklejonym do laptopa i zaczynającym studia informatyczne, który w końcu odważył się wyprowadzić od swojej zabieganej lecz mimo to _lekko _nadopiekuńczej matki (ku jej _lekkiemu_ niezadowoleniu) i zaczyna żyć na własny rachunek. Hmm… łatwej powiedzieć niż zrobić, szczególnie jak się nie posiada dochodów jednego z najbardziej pożądanych managerów po tej stronie Pacyfiku…a za tydzień zaczyna się rok akademicki. Ty natomiast nie masz się gdzie zatrzymać, bo w akademiku brakło miejsc, a pensja z dorywczej pracy jako kelner nie wystarcza na wynajęcie czegoś samodzielnego… chyba że znajdziesz współlokatora… albo nawet dwóch! Tylko jak tego dokonać w nowym mieście, w którym nikogo nie znasz?

No i wtedy spłynęło na niego istne błogosławieństwo (chociaż tak naprawdę to nie miał pojęcia w co się pakuje). Na tablicy ogłoszeń, na jego nowej uczelni wisiała kartka: _dwie studentki poszukują współlokatora do trzyosobowego mieszkania_. Niedaleko uczelni – świetnie. Niezbyt drogo – jeszcze lepiej ale jest jeden problem. Dlaczego dwie studentki miałyby wybrać właśnie jego?

* * *

><p><em><strong>More?<strong> (Wbrew pozorom nie jest to historia o Sarze, chyba po prostu trochę za dużo o niej napisałam w tym rozdziale...) :/_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Cóż za zaskoczenie! Przypomniało mi się o tej historii. Tak wiem, trochę czasu minęło odkąd tu ostatnio zaglądałam ale mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko, ktoś jeszcze pamięta, o tym małym opowiadanku. Jak się okazuje, ja jednak pamiętam. Szokujące, wiem ale ja nigdy nie zapominam :P_

_Pamiętajcie, że to jest AU (alternate universe), bardzo AU. I tak gwoli wyjaśnienia: wszystko, to co jest w tekście kursywą, to myśli Johna._

* * *

><p>John nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Stał właśnie pod budynkiem, w którym mieściło się jego wymarzone mieszkanie. „Wymarzone" to może za dużo powiedziane, bo John przecież jeszcze go nawet nie widział. Miał jednak nadzieje, że uda mu się w nim zatrzymać. No i nie to, żeby miał jakąś inna ofertę…<p>

_No dobra, raz się żyje_ – zadecydował i wkroczył do środka. Kiedy był już w windzie, dla pewności, jeszcze raz sprawdził adres z ogłoszenia. _Wszystko się zgadza, to tutaj. Ciekawe jakie są te dziewczyny i ciekawe czy mnie wybiorą? W tej lokalizacji na pewno mają tysiące chętnych do tego mieszkania_ – pomyślał lekko zrezygnowany.

Kiedy tylko wysiadł z windy to widok jaki ujrzał… nie był tym czego się spodziewał. Młody chłopak, o śniadej karnacji i czarnych włosach krzyczał coś, zdecydowanie wymagającego cenzury, przy okazji zbierając swoje porozrzucane rzeczy z korytarza. _Co? _Na dodatek miało to miejsce dokładnie, pod drzwiami mieszkania, w którym John miał nadzieję zamieszkać. _No świetnie się zaczyna _– pomyślał Connor.

Kiedy podszedł bliżej, zobaczył kolejną torbę uderzającą z hukiem o ścianę.

- Ty suko! – krzyknął czarnowłosy chłopak – jak coś w środku uszkodziłaś to wzywam gliny.

- Uważaj, żebym ja nie wezwała i nie oskarżyła cię o molestowanie, ty zboczeńcu! – dobiegł kobiecy głos z wnętrza mieszkania. _Coraz lepiej…_ - przeraził się lekko John.

- Przecież nic nie zrobiłem! – bronił się chłopak.

- Jak to nie? Złapałeś moją siostrę za tyłek – szybko odpowiedział mu głos.

- No i co? Wielkie mi rzeczy – odparł chłopak – przecież to nic takiego. _Oj stary, błąd_ – cała sytuacje skomentował w myślach młody Connor.

- Wynocha! – krzyknęła rozwścieczona właścicielka, głosu z mieszkania. – Zabieraj te swoje graty i żebym cię tu więcej nie widziała!

- Wariatka… - mruknął chłopak i pośpiesznie zebrał resztę swoich rzeczy. Wstał i wtedy dopiero zauważył Johna. – Ty w sprawie mieszkania? John lekko skinął głową. Właściwie to już nie był taki do końca pewny, czy chce tu mieszkać. – To radze ci uciekać, póki jeszcze możesz, koleś. Te dwie panny to jakieś histeryczki! – poradził mu czarnowłosy i chwilę później zniknął w windzie.

John znowu przełknął nerwowo ślinę. _Może faktycznie przyjście tu nie było takim dobrym pomysłem. Znajdę coś innego _– odwrócił się i już miał... no cóż… po prostu uciec, kiedy zatrzymał go ten sam kobiecy głos, który wcześniej krzyczał, na czarnowłosego. Tyle, że teraz nie dobiegał już, z mieszkania ale tuż zza jego pleców.

- Hej. Ty do nas?

John odwrócił się powoli i wtedy stanął twarzą w twarz z najpiękniejsza parą brązowych oczu, jakie kiedykolwiek widział.

- Eee… - wysilił się na coś inteligentnego i przytaknął.

- Niech cię nie zraża, to co przed chwila zobaczyłeś – zaśmiała się posiadaczka pięknych oczu. – Tamten typ chciał tu zamieszkać. Był na tyle pewny siebie, że od razu przyniósł swoje rzeczy ale jak widzisz my tu zboczeńców nie lubimy więc go wywaliłam.

- Zauważyłem – odparł cicho John.

Dziewczyna znowu się zaśmiała, a Connor zdał sobie sprawę, że był to chyba najmilszy dźwięk jaki od dawna słyszał. – Ty nie jesteś zboczeńcem, prawda? – zapytała.

- No raczej nie – chłopak odpowiedział niepewnie. _Co się ze mną dzieje? Gadam jak jakaś sierota!_ – strofował sam siebie.

- Nie wyglądasz na zboczeńca – zapewniła go dziewczyna. – Chodź do środka, pokaże ci mieszkanie.

- Ok – wymamrotał John. Zdecydowanie dziś nie był ten dzień, w którym mógłby popisać się elokwencją. Nie.

Mieszkanie wewnątrz było bardzo przyjemne, to rzucało się w oczy od razu. Składało się z dość dużego salonu połączonego z aneksem kuchennym, dwóch sypialni i łazienki. Nie było tak ogromne jak mieszkania, w których John dotychczas mieszkał, z matką, ale jemu wydało się wręcz idealne. Urządzone było w miłych dla oka, pastelowych barwach. _Ewidentnie widać tu kobieca rękę_ – pomyślała chłopak.

I wtedy weszli do łazienki… która była cała… fioletowa... Brązowooka dziewczyna widząc zaskoczenie Johna, szybko odparła – Łazienkę urządzała moja siostra. – Jakby to miało cokolwiek wyjaśniać. – To jej ulubiony kolor – dodała. Potem przeszli do jednej z sypialni. Łózko, szafa, półki na książki, jakieś biurko, wszystko w podobnych jak salon, pastelowych odcieniach. – To byłby twój pokój – poinformowała Johna.

– Bardzo ładny – chłopak nie bardzo wiedział, co innego może powiedzieć. Pokój, w istocie, był po prostu ładny.

– Ja z siostrą śpimy w drugiej sypialni – mówiła dalej dziewczyna.

– Tez jest cala na fioletowo? – wyrwało się Johnowi.

– Niezła próba – dziewczyna uniosła znacząco brew – ale nie zamierzam cię zapraszać do sypialni. Jak mówiłam, zboczeńców nam tu nie potrzeba. John w myślach kopnął samego siebie. _Idiota._

I wtedy właśnie ze wspomnianej sypialni wyłoniła się, także wspomniana wcześniej, siostra. Identyczna jak dziewczyna, która oprowadzała Johna po mieszkaniu. _Co?_ – chłopak mrugnął kilka razy. – Eee… - a potem znowu dodał coś inteligentnego. Jego przewodniczka roześmiała się po raz kolejny. Jej siostra natomiast, stała nieruchomo jak posąg i wpatrywała się w Jona. _Trochę przerażające…_

- A to jest właśnie moja siostra. Bliźniaczka – wyjaśniła mniej straszna, z obu sióstr.

- Nie da się nie zauważyć. – _Brawo John, zarąbiście inteligentną rozmowę tu prowadzisz_ – chłopak znowu kopnął, w myślach, sam siebie.

- Oj, no tak! – wykrzyknęła nagle przewodniczka Johna. – Bo ja się zupełnie zapomniałam przedstawić, przepraszam. Jestem Allison Young, a to moja siostra Cameron – dziewczyna, Allison, wskazała na siebie, a potem na siostrę.

-John. John Connor – chłopak stwierdził, że w tych okolicznościach, także wypada się przedstawić.

- Milo nam cię poznać John – odarła Allison. – To jak? Podoba ci się mieszkanie? – zapytała.

- Tak, jest bardzo ładne.

- To świetnie. Wysokość czynszu już znasz, z ogłoszenia. Resztę opłat dzielimy na trzy. Jedzenie każdy kupuje sobie sam. O czystość w sypialniach, też każdy dba sam, a resztę mieszkania sprzątamy na zmiany. Chcesz wiedzieć coś jeszcze? – wyrecytowała z pamięci Allison. Widać, że już nie raz powtarzała tą formułkę.

- _Tak _– pomyślał John. - _Dlaczego twoja siostra patrzy na mnie, jakby chciała mnie zamordować?_ – ale zamiast tego powiedział – Nie, to chyba wszystko.

- No to jak? Odpowiada ci to? Bo nam chyba ty opowiadasz – mrugnęła do niego. - Wyglądasz na przyzwoitego, prawda Cam? – zwróciła się do siostry. Cameron spojrzała na Johna jak na szczególny okaz robaka. Chłopak poczuł, że się poci_. To już chyba wiem, czemu jest im ciężko znaleźć współlokatora, do tego mieszkania…_

Kiedy John się zmyślił, to najwyraźniej nie zauważył, że Cameron coś powiedziała do siostry i najwyraźniej to coś było jej aprobatą (cokolwiek to było). Chwilę później bowiem Allison wykrzyknęła radosne – No to cudownie! Wszystko więc ustalone. Zamieszkasz z nami John, na razie na okres próbny, miesiąca ale myślę, że wszystko dobrze się ułoży. Tylko uważaj – ostrzegła go nagle dziewczyna. – Panuje tu tylko jedna ale za to bardzo ważna zasada, o której nie powiedziałam wcześniej. Nie łam jej, a się dogadamy. Nigdy nie stratuj do żadnej z nas, rozumiemy się? – Allison powiedziała bardzo wyraźnie i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. W tym momencie John pojął, że dziewczyna potrafi być tak samo przerażająca, jak jej siostra. Chłopak kiwnął tylko głowa, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie ani słowa.

- Świetnie, bo jak się nie zastosujesz, to będziesz zbierał z podłogi, nie tylko swoje rzeczy ale także zęby – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słodko. – To przynieś bagaże. My zaraz musimy wyjść więc się pospiesz – dodała uroczo. Po czym obie z Cameron zniknęły w ich sypialni

_W co ja się wpakowałem?_ – zastanawiał się John i po raz trzeci tego dnia, nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Coś mu mówiło, że od tej pory będzie to robił dość często…

* * *

><p><em>AN: Spokojnie. Wiem, co robię... chyba... :) Następnym razem, miejmy nadzieję, Cameron przemówi XD_


	3. Chapter 3

Stało się. John mieszkał z dziewczynami już od jakiegoś czasu. Nie miał zresztą innej opcji. Studia ruszyły pełną parą, a znalezienie innego mieszkania, jak się okazało, nie było wcale takie proste. _Dam rade_ – stwierdził chłopak. – _Przecież mnie nie zabiją… chyba… Mieszkanie jest świetne. Będę więc po prostu dobrze się zachowywał i jakoś przetrwam. Tak, będzie super _– przekonywał sam siebie.

_Jasne._

Sarah, delikatnie mówiąc, nie była zadowolona. Nie była zadowolona już wtedy, kiedy John podjął decyzje o usamodzielnieniu się. Tym bardziej nie była więc zadowolona teraz – kiedy stało się to realnym faktem. No prawie, bo John nie ukrywał, że miło od czasu, do czasu dostać od mamusi jakąś dodatkowa kasę. Tym bardziej, że pensja kelnera była naprawdę **niska**. A czynsz mimo, że atrakcyjny, to po dodaniu wszelki dodatkowych opłat, nie był już, aż **tak **atrakcyjny. John pomoc Sary postanowił ograniczyć jednak do minimum. Do minimum postanowił ograniczyć też jej wizyty w jego mieszkaniu. Jego i jego współlokatorek. Właściwie to postanowił je ograniczyć do takiego minimum, że Sarach jeszcze tam nie była. Zapewne niechęć Johna do zaproszenia mamy, miała coś wspólnego z faktem, że powiedział jej, że mieszka z dwoma współlokatorami. No tak. John zdecydował, że wyjawienie matce prawdy, o tym z kim naprawdę mieszka, nie podziała na nią zbyt uspokajająco. Nie wiedzieć czemu…

Nie można powiedzieć, że mieszkało mu się źle. Zachowywał się najlepiej jak umiał i dziewczyny były zadowolone. Allison powiedziała mu nawet, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to chyba zda ten ich miesięczny test. Studia informatyczne bardzo mu się podobały, zupełnie jakby całe życie był do nich stworzony. _No ale to dopiero pierwszy semestr, nie nakręcaj się, John_ – przypominał sobie chłopak. Praca była tragiczna i wcale nie taka lekka jak się wydawało, że będzie. Connor jednak nie narzekał, bo po raz pierwszy w życiu miał jakieś poczucie stabilizacji i nie mógł się tym nacieszyć. Studia, praca, dom, studia, praca, dom i tak w kółko. Rutyna nie była zła. Rutyna była tym, czego teraz bardzo potrzebował. Istniał jednak jeden, mały kłopot. Zasada Allison i Cameron. „Nigdy nie stratuj do żadnej z nas, rozumiemy się?" John rozumiał ale nie zawsze było to takie proste. Nie było to szczególnie proste wtedy, kiedy Cameron paradowała po domu w samej bieliźnie, a Allison pytała go, w której sukience wyglądałaby lepiej_? Matko! Czy one chcą, żebym oszalał? Jestem w końcu tylko facetem, to nie takie łatwe ciągle się kontrolować. Tym bardziej, że nie jestem jakimś gejem! One mi to chyba robią specjalnie… _- chłopak lamentował wewnętrznie. No ale nie to, że mógł coś na to poradzić… Tak więc czas mijał, a John, żeby nie zwariować, postanowił skupić się na pracy i na studiach. _Tak._

_Jasne._

Któregoś dnia, Connor siedział w kuchni, pochylony nad jakimiś notatkami i jadł odgrzewane resztki pizzy, z poprzedniego dnia. Nikt nie powiedział przecież, że studenci zdrowo się odżywiają! Wtedy podeszła do niego Allison z pewnym… kłopotem.

- Możesz mi rozpiąć biustonosz?

- Słucham?! – wykrzyknął John i o mało, nie udławił się swoja pizza.

- No spokojnie, nic z tych rzeczy – zapewniła go dziewczyna. – Po prostu zapięcie zaczepiło mi się o sweter i nie mogę sobie poradzić, a nie chce zniszczyć tego swetra, bo to mój ulubiony. Boje się, że jak pociągnę to…

- Dobra już dobra. Rozumiem – przerwał jej chłopak.

- Dzięki. Jesteś cudowny! – ucieszyła się Allison i odwróciła do niego plecami. – Weź podnieś trochę sweter do góry i rozepnij zapięcie od biustonosza, żebym mogła go zdjąć.

John przełknął ślinę. – No dobra… - powiedział niepewnie i zabrał się do dzieła. _Boże, ja tego chyba psychicznie nie wytrzymam_ – pomyślał. Ledwo zdążył dotknąć swetra Allison, a drzwi do mieszkania otarły się i weszła Cameron, obładowana zakupami. _No oczywiście._ _To było do przewidzenia._

- Co się tu dzieje? – zapytała spokojnie. Ten jej spokojny ton głosu, zawsze przyprawiał Johna o dreszcze.

- Nic! – Connor odskoczył od Allison jak oparzony. – Ja tylko chciałem pomóc…

- Pomóc? W czym pomóc? – zapytała Cameron, odstawiając zakupy na stół. Była jeszcze spokojniejsza niż przed sekundą ale jej oczy niebezpiecznie się zwęziły. _Matko, już po mnie!_ – spanikował John. _To koniec! Zaraz każą mi się wynosić! _Co jak co ale Connor wiedział, że siostry Young* są nawzajem wobec siebie, bardzo opiekuńcze i zawsze trzymają się razem.

Allison przewróciła, na to, tylko oczami. – Wyluzuj Cam, bo chłopak dostanie przez ciebie zawału. Naprawdę mi pomagał. Sama go o to poprosiłam.

Cameron spojrzała jeszcze tylko na Johna podejrzliwie ale już nic nie powiedziała. Koniec z końcem, to ona pomogła siostrze z pechowym biustonoszem i swetrem. John odetchnął z ulgą. Nie miał pojęcia czemu ale starsza z bliźniaczek (o 3 minuty, jak go poinformowała sama Cameron) wzbudzała w nim czasem, pewnego rodzaju…niepokój.

Obie dziewczyny, były do siebie podobne jak dwie krople wody, ale wewnętrznie bardzo się różniły i nie była to, żadna tajemnica. John nie mógł jednak pojąć, jak dwie pozornie takie same osoby, mogą być aż tak inne.

Allison była słodka i urocza. Szybko zawierała przyjaźnie, była szczera, otwarta, rozmowna i kojarzyła się ze wszystkim co niewinne. Chociaż John nie przeczył, że kiedy się złościła, to wychodziła z niej prawdziwa diablica. Do tego Allison interesowała się mechaniką! A jaka dziewczyna się tym interesuje? No chyba żadna, albo prawie żadna. Nie wiele też jest na świecie studentów mechatroniki, płci żeńskiej. Allison jednak nią była i świetnie dawała sobie radę. Trzeba przyznać, że bardzo imponowała i podobała się Johnowi ale komu by nie imponowała taka śliczna i w dodatku mądra dziewczyna? Niestety, była totalnie poza jego zasięgiem. I to nie tylko z powodu „tej zasady" ale także z innej przyczyny. Konkretnie jednej lecz **ciężkiej **do przeoczenia. A imię przyczyny brzmiało – Derek. Derek Reese**. Chłopak Allison. Skąd ona go wytrzasnęła? John mógł się tylko domyślać. _Prawdopodobnie z pudla albo gangu, albo z obu powyższych. Jak taka słodka istota może się umawiać z kimś takim? Niepojęte…_ ale jak to mówią, miłość jest ślepa.

Derek był od niej straszy i był zawodowym żołnierzem (chociaż John był **pewien**, że koleś musiał kiedyś być jednak w jakimś gangu. Mimo, że dowodów na to, nie posiadał). Connor obawiał się, czy Allison to aby na pewno jego jedyna dziewczyna? _Z takim to przecież nigdy nic nie wiadomo._ John nie mógł jednak wyrazić swych obaw na głos, bo bał się, że Derek go, najzwyczajniej w świecie, za to zatłucze. A wyglądał na takiego, co jakby chciał, to by mógł. _Do tego te tatuaże! Jeden chyba w kształcie kodu kreskowego._ _Co ona widzi w takim kolesiu? No naprawdę!_

Allison jednak utrzymywała, że go kocha, a on kocha ją. Nikt nie miał prawa więc się z nią o to kłócić. Nawet Cameron, mimo, że ona także nie lubiła Dereka. Przynajmniej w tym jednym zgadzała się z Johnem. Prawdopodobnie martwiła się po prostu o siostrę ale John nie był pewien, czy to jedyny powód jej niechęci do tego faceta. Niechęci, jak wszystko wskazywało, odwzajemnionej. John nie drążył jednak tego tematu. Wiedział, że Cameron i tak nie będzie chciała z nim o tym rozmawiać. Ani o niczym innym.

Cameron była przecież totalnym przeciwieństwem swojej siostry. Skryta, zamknięta w sobie, tajemnicza. W sumie to ciężko było powiedzieć o niej coś więcej. No może jeszcze tylko, że jak chciała (a chciała nadzwyczaj często), to potrafiła jednym spojrzeniem, zmrozić komuś krew w żyłach. Najczęściej Johnowi. Cameron studiowała resocjalizację. _Świetny wybór kierunku_ – pomyślał sarkastycznie Connor. W tej dziewczynie było coś dziwnego, coś czego John nie potrafił jednoznacznie określić. Pomimo, że była piękna (jak jej siostra), to John w tym przypadku nie bał się, że złamie „zasadę". Nie aż **tak**. No bo, nie to, że takie łamigłówki jak Cameron, nie kusza mężczyzn. Oj kusiły, jak najbardziej. John po prostu bał się, co może znaleźć jak rozwiąże tą konkretną łamigłówkę…

* * *

><p><em>Czy ten rozdział wygląda jakbym nie lubiła Cameron? Bo odniosłam takie wrażenie. Cholera... a nie chciałam, żeby tak było. Naprawdę! Powiedziałabym nawet, że wręcz przeciwnie. Chciałam dobrze. Coś mi chyba jednak nie wyszło... damn... Wybaczcie i udawajcie więc, że jednak wyszło, ok? Ech...<em>

_Aha, no i wszystko to co, w tekście jest **kursywą**, to nadal **myśli** Johna_. Tak już pozostanie do końca tego opowiadania._To w końcu przecież, jakby, historia przedstawiona z **jego** punktu widzenia. Nie mówiłam? No to mówię teraz :) A rozdziały są krótkie (wiem) ale to zamierzony zabieg. Tak jakoś mi to po prostu spasowało...  
><em>

**_Przypisy:_**

_* - zdecydowałam, że obie siostry będą nosiły nazwisko serialowej Allison. W sumie to nie mogłam się zdecydować pomiędzy Phillips, a Young i wyszło mi, że jednak Young. Phillips to nazwisko jakie Cameron podała w pilocie serialu ale później pytana przez Johna o imię, powiedziała, że takowego nie posiada. Zakładam więc, że nazwisko było po prostu wymyślone. A tak w ogóle to nie pamiętam, czy ona jeszcze kiedykolwiek go użyła? Czy tylko w pilocie? Wydaje mi się, że tylko, a potem to raczej już sami fani nazywali ją Cameron Phillips. Dlatego zdecydowałam, że użyję, po prostu, nazwiska Allison._

_** - Derek Reese to, w moim opowiadaniu **NIE** brat Kyle'a, a więc także i **NIE** wujek Johna. Tutaj oni **nie są** w ogóle spokrewnieni. A Kyle nosił inne nazwisko. Jakie? Nie wiem ale czy to ważne? Na potrzeby tej historii, nie bardzo. Czemu tak zadecydowałam? A no bo to **AU** więc mogę i zrobiłam to, bo tak mi lepiej pasowało. Zawsze twierdziłam, że niechęć serialowego Dereka do Cameron wiąże się z tym, że zabiła ona jego dziewczynę - Allison. No i tak jakoś wykorzystałam tu moją teorię, o i już :) tzn. tą teorię, że Derek był/jest z Allison, a nie tą, że Cam ją zabiła. Tutaj Cam na pewno nie zabije Allison, tyle mogę powiedzieć. To w końcu AU!_


	4. Chapter 4

Czas mijał. Dni zamieniały się w tygodnie, a tygodnie w miesiące. Konkretnie trzy miesiące. Tyle czasu minęło bowiem, odkąd John wprowadził się do mieszkania bliźniaczek Young. Allison dzieliła ostatnio cały swój czas pomiędzy studia, a Dereka. Co powodowało, że rzadko kiedy miała wolna chwilę, którą mogłaby spędzić w domu, z Johnem i Cameron. To z kolei powodowało, że wspomniana dwójka, spędzała ze sobą coraz więcej czasu. John, jak zwykle, przyklejony do swojego laptopa, a Cameron. No cóż… ona zawsze była gdzieś w pobliżu.

- Smażę naleśniki, chcesz? – usłyszał pewnego dnia John, wchodząc do mieszkania. Cameron stała przy kuchence, z patelnią w ręce. Miała na sobie błękitny fartuszek z napisem „Kiss the cook", a obok niej, na stole, piętrzył się spory kopiec, już gotowych naleśników. Włosy miała spięte w koński ogon, lewy policzek umorusany w mące, a na twarzy wyraz całkowitego skupienia, na wykonywanym zadaniu. John pomyślał, że wyglądała przeuroczo.

- Jasne, że chcę – odpowiedział. To był ostatnio ich rytuał. Cameron gotowała, a John… jadł. Allison miała Dereka. Cameron stwierdziła więc, że potrzebuje jakiegoś hobby. Najwidoczniej padło na gotowanie. W dużych ilościach… I to głównie John musiał jeść jej przysmaki. **Musiał**, może jednak nie było tu dobrym określeniem. **Chciał**. John chciał, jadł i nie narzekał. Okazało się bowiem, że Cameron miała do tego smykałkę. Po przypalonych naleśnikach jakie serwowała mu Sarah (nie to, że się nie starała, po prostu nie każdy jest stworzony do pewnych rzeczy), to co robiła Cameron było, **bardzo**, miłą odmianą.

John nie mógł więc narzekać. Obecnie wszystko, dobrze mu się układało. Nawet z Derekiem zawarł, swego rodzaju, sojusz. Powiedzmy. Wyglądało to bowiem tak, że po prostu, obaj panowie, nie wchodzili sobie w drogę. John nadal miał co do niego pewne wątpliwości ale Derek traktował Allison jak prawdziwą księżniczkę, a ona była z nim bardzo szczęśliwa. To było więc wszystko, co się liczyło w tym temacie.

Nawet Cameron wydawała się go akceptować. Poniekąd. Trzymała go jednak na dystans zimnego spojrzenia, rzucanego przez pokój, które zdawało się mówić: „Skrzywdź ja, a zamorduję cię we śnie". _Przerażające ale już nie tak jak kiedyś _– pomyślał John. Cameron oczywiście nadal, kiedy chciała, potrafiła wzbudzać strach ale już tak nie onieśmielała chłopaka. Nie rozmawiali, co prawda, nadal zbyt dużo – dziewczyna, w końcu, nie należała do wylewnych i nadal pozostawała, w dużej mierze, tajemnicą. Koegzystowali jednak wspólnie wyśmienicie.

W miarę upływu czasu , John zaczął wyłapywać coraz więcej, bardziej subtelnych różnic pomiędzy siostrami. Allison lubiła układać swoje włosy w lekkie loki. Cameron wolała kiedy były proste. Allison uwielbiała nosić sukienki i delikatną biżuterię. Ubierała się bardzo dziewczęco. Cameron nosiła natomiast obcisłe jeansy, wysokie buty i skórzaną, fioletową kurtkę, którą potrafiła dopasować dosłownie do wszystkiego. Fioletowy, chyba, faktycznie był jej ulubionym kolorem. Często zakładała też rękawiczki bez placów i nie nosiła zbyt wielu ozdób. Lubiła za to malować paznokcie, na co Allison zdawała się nie mieć cierpliwości.

John zastanawiał się czasem, czy sam fakt, że wie te wszystkie rzeczy, nie czyni go jeszcze większym dziwakiem, niż ten za jakiego większość ludzi, zawsze go miała. Kiedy mieszkasz jednak z dwiema kobietami, to pewnych rzeczy po prostu nie da się nie zauważyć. Jak na przykład to, że Cameron ma w swoim pokoju ogromna ilość słowników.

- To na wypadek gdybym nie mogła spać – wyjaśniła mu kiedyś.

_Ok, może być i tak._

Albo to, że Cameron ma jakąś awersję do ptaków.

- Strasznie brudzą – skomentowała.

_Dobra, w sumie prawda._

Albo fakt, że Cameron lubi mieć zawsze, wszystko idealnie równo poukładane. Do włosów używa szamponu o zapachu brzoskwiń, a do kąpieli kokosowego płynu. Zawsze kiedy czegoś nie rozumie, to marszczy czoło, a kiedy jest czymś miło zaskoczona, to lekko unosi kąciki ust, jakby się uśmiechała ale nie całkiem. Kiedy jest smutna, to, John mógłby przysiąc, że jej oczy robią się większe i bardziej brązowe. A kiedy jest zła, to nerwowo podkurcza palce u rąk. Natomiast kiedy się cieszy, to wygląda jak mała dziewczynka, która dostała właśnie cukierka. A kiedy myśli, że nikt nie widzi (chociaż John, jakimś cudem, zawsze o tym wie), to lubi słuchać muzyki klasycznej, głownie Szopena. W dodatku potrafi tańczyć balet. Musiała brać lekcje jako dziecko, bo wychodzi jej to doskonale. John nie jest jednak pewien, bo nie ma odwagi by ją o to zapytać, jeszcze nie. Jest jednak pewien, że nigdy nie widział, aby ktoś poruszał się z taka gracją. W dodatku kiedy Cameron… Cameron, Cameron, Cameron.

John zaczął się coraz częściej łapać na tym, że to już nie są tylko różnice, które znajduje pomiędzy bliźniaczkami. Teraz zaczęła się liczyć tylko Cameron. Cameron to, Cameron tamto. Druga z sióstr, zdawała się jakby, dla niego, powoli znikać.

_Boże, co ja robię?_

- John? – z zamyślenia wyrwała go Allison.

- No co tam?

- Czy jest coś pomiędzy tobą, a moja siostrą?

- Słucham?! – oburzył się zaskoczony chłopak. – Oczywiście, że nie. No co ty, Allis, przecież znam zasady.

- Dobra, dobra. Zasady zasadami, a ja widzę, że coś się miedzy wami dzieje – upierała się dziewczyna.

- No nie żartuj nawet. Nic się miedzy nami nie dzieje, absolutnie nic. Po prostu zakumplowaliśmy się ostatnio trochę i tyle – John był bardzo stanowczy.

- Jesteś pewien, że to tylko to? – Allison nie wyglądała jednak na przekonaną.

- Oczywiście – potwierdził. – Skąd ci w ogóle przyszło do głowy, że jest inaczej?

- No nie wiem. Nazwijmy to kobiecą intuicją – odparła dziewczyna, bawiąc się kosmykiem swoich włosów. Starała się stworzyć pozory, że to zwykła, przyjacielska pogawędka. John widział jednak w jej oczach skupienie i jakby lekkie… zmartwienie?

- No to twoja intuicja się w tym przypadku myli – chłopak zapewnił ją, po raz kolejny.

- Dobrze, bo nie chciałabym prosić Derka, żeby połamał ci nogi – Allison powiedziała śmiertelnie poważnie.

- Żartujesz, prawda? – John zaśmiał się nerwowo. Dziewczyna jednak nic mu nie odpowiedziała, tylko odwróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła w swoim pokoju.

- Allison?! – zawołał jeszcze za nią ale nie uzyskał już żadnej odpowiedzi.

_Cholera… ona tak na serio?_ – tego John pewien jednak być nie mógł.

* * *

><p><em>Czy ktoś to jeszcze czyta? Mam nadzieję, że tak, bo zaczynam wątpić w to opowiadanie... :(<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Świtało. John przekręcał się właśnie na łóżku na drugi bok, a przez przymknięte rolety, do sypialni wpadały pierwsze promyki słońca. Chłopak przeciągnął się i stwierdzając, że ma jeszcze co najmniej godzinę, zanim będzie musiał wstać, na poranne zajęcia, chciał wrócić do przerwanego snu. Wtedy poczuł jednak na sobie, czyjś wzrok. Usiadł wystraszony i zauważył, że w rogu pokoju, faktycznie ktoś stoi. Miał już zerwać się na równe nogi i krzyczeć : „Włamywacz" albo „Pomocy!", czy coś równie pasującego do sytuacji, ale wtedy rozpoznał znajomą kobiecą postać.

- Cameron? – zapytał niepewnie.

- To ja - dziewczyna wyszła z półcienia.

- Co ty tu robisz?

- Patrzyłam jak śpisz – Cameron stwierdziła ten fakt, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

_No tak… i to w ogóle nie jest straszne_ – pomyślał John. – Dlaczego? – zapytał.

- Bo lubię.

_Jasne, to wszystko wyjaśnia. Zaraz, to znaczy, że ona nie robi tego po raz pierwszy?!_ – chłopak lekko spanikował. – Cameron…

- Nie martw się tym tak, wszystko jest w porządku – przerwała mu dziewczyna i usiadła obok niego na łóżku.

- Co robisz? – chłopak czuł się coraz bardziej niepewnie. _Co ona wyprawia?_

- Coś czego chciałam spróbować, już od jakiegoś czasu.

- Czyl… - John nie mógł jednak dokończyć, bo Cameron szybkim ruchem złapała go za koszulkę i przyciągnęła do siebie.

Ułamek sekundy później poczuł jej usta na swoich. Był tak zaskoczony, że nie miał pojęcia co zrobić. Jego ciało najwyraźniej jednak wiedziało (no bo naprawdę. Czy jakikolwiek facet nie wie, co ma robić kiedy rzuca się na niego piękna dziewczyna?!), bo poczuł jak odwzajemnia pocałunek. Usta Cameron były miękkie i delikatne, dokładnie takie jakie sobie wyobrażał (a nie ukrywajmy, że sobie wyobrażał). Nie mógł się nimi jednak nacieszyć, bo wtedy, z wielkim impetem, otwarły się, drzwi do pokoju. John i Cameron odskoczyli od siebie, a do sypialni wparowała Allison i Derek. Oboje wielce nie zachwyceni tym, co zastali w środku. Delikatnie mówiąc.

- Wiedziałam! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna. – Zabije cię za to John! Dosłownie… – Allison uśmiechnęła się, jakby była, co najmniej, przez coś opętana. – Derek? – wskazała na swojego chłopaka. A ten na jej rozkaz wyciągnął pistolet.

_Zaraz, co?_ – John nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Wzrokiem chciał odnaleźć Cameron ale dziewczyna jakby nagle wyparowała, a cały pokój stal się… jaskrawszy? Chłopak spojrzał ponownie na Derka ale jedyne co zobaczył, to lufę pistoletu tuż przy swojej głowie. I usłyszał krzyk. Swój krzyk…

* * *

><p>Wtedy obudził się z przerażeniem. Był zlany potem, zaplątany w kołdrę ale cały i zdrowy.<p>

Nagle drzwi do jego sypialni (tym razem naprawdę) otwarły się i do środka weszły bardzo zmartwione Allison i Cameron.

- Johnny, wszystko w porządku? – zapytała pierwsza z dziewczyn.

- Tak.. chyba tak, to był tylko zły sen – John odparł cicho. Sam nie wiedział czy to się teraz dzieje to rzeczywistość, czy dalszy ciąg surrealnego snu. _To nie było naprawdę?_

- No to musiał być niezły koszmar – stwierdziła Allison. Widać było, że teraz kiedy już wie, że nic poważnego się nie stało, jest dużo spokojniejsza. – Tak krzyczałeś, że obudziłeś chyba całe piętro.

- Sorry – wymamrotał John. _To był na serio tylko sen? Ale był taki realny… no… do momentu z pistoletem._

- W porządku – zapewniła go dziewczyna.

- Dobrze, że nic ci nie jest – dodała Cameron, po czym obie dziewczyny opuściły pokój.

_Boże... jak ja tu nie oszaleję, to zwariuję… _- John pokręcił głową. – _Aż tak ze mną źle?_

* * *

><p>Przez następnych kilka dni Connor unikał obu bliźniaczek. Często zostawał dłużej w pracy albo na uczelni, a kiedy wracał, to barykadował się w swoim pokoju i nie opuszczał go, aż do wieczora. Dziewczyny sądziły, że to dlatego, że czuł się zażenowany, tym , że tak krzyczał z powodu koszmaru. John nie wyprowadzał ich więc z błędu. Prawda była jednak inna.<p>

Chłopak po prostu nie mógł spojrzeć siostrom w oczy. Allison dlatego, że czuł się winny, z powodu złamania jej zasady, mimo że tylko we śnie (to znaczy, jak dotąd). A Cameron dlatego, że czuł się wobec niej jeszcze bardziej winny. Nie dlatego, że pomimo, że to nie było prawdziwe to, odwzajemnił jej pocałunek. Ale dlatego, że bardzo chciał, żeby to była prawda. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał jak bardzo.

_Mam przesrane_ – westchnął chłopak. – _Cam na pewno nigdy, by tego nie chciała._

* * *

><p>John doszedł więc do wniosku, że potrzebuje jakiegoś rodzaju rozproszenia. Czegokolwiek. Czegoś co pozwoliłoby mu, oderwać myśli od tej całej, zagmatwanej sytuacji. „Rozproszenie", jak się wkrótce okazało, przybyło w postaci energicznej blondynki.<p>

John miał zrobić na studiach pewien projekt. W parach. A parą Johna okazała się być, wspomniana blondyna.

- Jestem Riley. Super, że będziemy współpracować – przedstawiła się dziewczyna.

- John – odparł chłopak.

- Wiem – Riley uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – No to co? Pójdziemy może do kawiarni? Tam możemy omówić, na spokojnie, nasze zadanie. Znam miejsce gdzie podają świetne ciastka – od razu zaproponowała.

- ... Jasne... czemu nie... – po lekkim zastanowieniu, chłopak się zgodził.

_W sumie to czemu nie, naprawdę czemu nie… - _odwzajemnił jej uśmiech.

* * *

><p><em>Krótki rozdział ale myślę, że to odpowiednie miejsce, żeby przerwać.<em>

_No to na scenę wkroczyła "uwielbiana" przez wszystkich fanów Kronik Riley. Co na to Cam? We shall see ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

- Następnym razem zabiorę cię do baru, gdzie robią najlepsze koktajle, w tym mieście! – wyszczebiotała radosnym głosem Riley. – Na serio, nie mogę uwierzyć, że nigdy tam nie byłeś!

-Spoko, nie ma sprawy. Pójdziemy kiedyś – uśmiechnął się John. Gdyby Riley znała go lepiej, to domyśliłaby się, że uśmiech ten był wymuszony. Riley jednak nie znała go, aż tak dobrze.

Spotykali się ostatnio dość często (z powodu projektu). Tyle, że nie trzeba było być geniuszem, aby domyśleć się, że dziewczyna chciała, by powód tych spotkań był z goła… inny. John może, jakimś wybitnym geniuszem nie był ale nie był też ignorantem. Doskonale wiedział, że Riley chciałaby od niego czegoś więcej, niż tylko zwykłej znajomości. O** wiele** więcej. Problem w tym, że on nie był odpowiednią osobą, aby jej to dać. Riley była milą, wesołą dziewczyną i w sumie to nic jej nie brakowało. Kłopot polegał na tym, że miała jedną ogromną wadę i to taką, której nie dało się przeskoczyć.

**Nie była Cameron.**

Po co więc John nadal się z nią spotykał? Projekt był już praktycznie skończony i na pewno nie wymagał, aż tylu spotkań. Connor ciągle jednak brnął w tą sytuację, bez wyjścia. A powód, zaskakująco, chociaż może nie **aż** tak, był taki sam jak problem z Riley. **Cameron.**

Brązowooką współlokatorka, ostatnio bez przerwy zajmowała myśli chłopaka. John tak bardzo (jak sobie powtarzał, dla dobra ich obojga), chciał od tego uciec, że, na początku, nawet nie zauważył, że biegnie w kierunku innej dziewczyny. A wcale nie zamierzał. Tyle, że wyszło inaczej. Zamiast szybkiego odwrotu, postanowił jednak dalej iść tą drogą. Tym razem z premedytacją. W końcu Riley była dla niego, idealnym sposobem aby zapomnieć o Cameron. I wtedy właśnie przyszły wyrzuty sumienia. Znowu.

_Świetnie. Jakbym nie miał ich już wystarczająco_ – westchnął Connor. Wyrzuty sumienia z powodu Cameron. Wyrzuty sumienia z powodu okłamywania Allison. Wyrzuty sumienia z powodu okłamywania matki, a teraz jeszcze wyrzuty sumienia z powodu wykorzystywania Riley (bo to było dokładnie to co robił chłopak. Wykorzystywał nieświadomą dziewczynę).

– _Mam przerąbane… i w dodatku jestem dupkiem… Szlag by to… _- John westchnął ponownie.

- To widzimy się jutro, tak? – zapytała Riley. Stali właśnie pod budynkiem, w którym mieszkał chłopak. Skończyli, na dziś, wspólną pracę i dziewczyna czekała na autobus do domu. Przystanek był niedaleko mieszkania Johna.

- Tak. Do jutra Riley – odpowiedział jej chłopak.

- Do jutra – blondynka pokiwała głową i pocałowała go, na pożegnanie, w policzek. Nim Connor zdążył zareagować, szybko zniknęła w autobusie.

John zaskoczony i jeszcze bardziej pogrążony w swoich wyrzutach sumienia, zaczął iść w stronę wejścia do budynku. Wtedy, kątem oka, na balkonie swojego mieszkania, zobaczył jakiś ruch.

- Niemożliwe. O tej porze na pewno już śpią – stwierdził chłopak. Zresztą to co się poruszało szybko zniknęło, co tylko utwierdziło Johna w przekonaniu, że się przewidział.

Jakież było więc jego zaskoczenie kiedy, po wejściu do mieszkania, zobaczył Cameron. Stała w kuchni z… koszem prania?

- Eee… - chłopak zaczął mądrze. – Co ty robisz?

- Pranie – dziewczyna odparła niewzruszona.

- Ale wiesz, że jest po północy, prawda? – John wolał się upewnić.

- Nie mogłam spać – Cameron powiedziała, jakby stwierdzała fakt.

- I postanowiłaś, w środku nocy, zrobić pranie?

- Długo cię nie było – dziewczyna nagle zmieniła temat.

_Oj niedobrze…_

- No tak wyszło – chłopak starał się, aby zabrzmiało to swobodnie ale chyba nie do końca mu się to udało.

- Byłeś z nią – Cameron rzuciła mu lodowate spojrzenie.

_Oj ewidentnie nie dobrze!_ – John zaczął panikować. – _Ale zaraz_ – zastanowił się nagle. – _Przecież to nie tak, że zdradzam Cam albo coś. Nie jesteśmy razem. Mogę robić co chcę!_ – i to właśnie postanowił wypowiedzieć na głos. – Mogę robić co chcę.

**Błąd.**

W odpowiedzi Cameron tylko odwróciła się na pięcie i trzasnęła drzwiami od łazienki. **Mocno.**

John poczuł nieodparta ochotę, uderzenia głową o jakąś twardą powierzchnię.

_Kretyn…_

* * *

><p>Następnego dnia, wspomnianego kretyna obudziło coś ciężkiego, lądującego na jego głowie. Potem okazało się, że była to książka. A konkretnie „Automatyka przemysłowa".<p>

- Co do cholery? – wykrzyknął całkiem już obudzony i dość wkurzony chłopak. – Allison! Mogłaś mnie tym zabić!

- I przydałoby się! – wykrzyknęła równie wkurzona dziewczyna.

W drzwiach sypialni Johna, faktycznie stała Allison. Prawą rękę miała opartą na biodrze, a na twarzy wymalowaną chęć mordu. Pomimo, że siostry były identyczne, to John doszedł już do takiej wprawy w ich rozróżnianiu, że rozpoznanie ich zajmowało mu tylko kilka sekund.

- Co ty gadasz? – chłopak nic z tego nie rozumiał. Całkiem słusznie zresztą.

- Coś ty zrobił mojej siostrze?! – Allison zapytała oskarżycielskim tonem.

- Ja? – zdziwił się Connor.

- Wczoraj w nocy płakała. Wiem, że przez ciebie. Musiałeś jej coś zrobić – zarzuciła mu dziewczyna. – Pytam się więc co?

John był w szoku. – Płakała? Cameron? Ale… przeze mnie? Nie ma mowy. Ja nic…

- Przestań mi tu mydlić oczy! – Allison wściekła się na dobre. – Myślałam, że jesteś w porządku ale jak widać się myliłam!

- Ale ja nic nie zrobiłem – bronił się chłopak. - Przysięgam!

- Jasne! Powiedz to Derekowi! Oczywiście po tym, jak wydostaniesz się z tego dołu, w który cię wdepcze, jak będzie z tobą kończył – Allison najwyraźniej postanowiła wytoczyć ciężkie działa, czyli swojego groźnego chłopaka. To nie były już żarty.

- Ale Allis!

- Tylko bez takich! Mówiłam, że jak skrzywdzisz moją siostrę, to mi za to zapłacisz i zamierzam dotrzymać słowa – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna, po czym tak trzasnęła drzwiami, że ze ściany spadł obrazek. Z jakimś kotem (był tu już, kiedy John się wprowadzał). Szkło się rozbiło. Najwidoczniej obie siostry, kiedy były zdenerwowane, to lubiły z hukiem zamykać, za sobą drzwi.

- Zaraz no, co?! – Connor powiedział sam do siebie. – Niemożliwe – zerwał się z łóżka i popędził za Allison.

**Kolejny błąd.**

Po wejściu do jej sypialni dostał tylko, z otwartej dłoni, w twarz i drzwi, znowu, zostały mu zatrzaśnięte przed nosem.

- O co tu do cholery chodzi? – John pocierał swój obolały policzek (który nie dokuczał mu jednak, aż tak jak głowa) i miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwariuje_. – Przecież nic nie zrobiłem Cameron… chyba, że… widziała mnie wczoraj z Riley? I… była.. zazdrosna? Czy to możliwe? Poczuła się urażona, że się z nią spotykam?_ – John powoli połączył wszystkie fakty.

_O Boże…_

* * *

><p><em>AN: A czy ktoś w ogóle zauważył, że John pozwolił aby Riley, wracała w środku nocy, sama do domu? Autobusem?! Oj nie ładnie John! Ewidentnie chłopak, w tym rozdziale, nie podejmuje najmądrzejszych decyzji, prawda? Ciekawe czy pójdzie, w końcu, po rozum do głowy, hmm?  
><em>

_Dziękuje za reviewy. Bardzo jest mi miło wiedzieć, że są jednak tacy, którzy to czytają (nieliczni ale jednak są, hehe) :*_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: W moim poprzednim opowiadaniu, miałam za mało przecinków. Teraz mam ich za dużo. Ech... to pisanie to ciężki kawałek chleba. No ale nic, próbuje dalej. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem będzie lepiej ;)_

* * *

><p>John przez resztę dnia postanowił unikać zarówno Allison jak i Cameron. Mówiąc prościej, po prostu postanowił uciec. Nie poszedł ani na uczelnię, ani do pracy. Zadzwonił mówiąc, że jest chory. Musiał w spokoju przemyśleć sobie wszystko i jakoś to poukładać w głowie. Przede wszystkim jednak, musiał podjąć jakąś decyzję. Stało się bowiem jasne, że cała ta sytuacja z Cameron i Riley, zaczęła mu się wymykać spod kontroli. Nadal nie był pewien czy Cameron coś (i czy w ogóle cokolwiek) do niego czuje ale wiedział, że musi stawić temu czoła, cokolwiek by to nie było. Najpierw musiał jednak zrozumieć co <strong>on<strong> czuje i czego dokładnie chce.

Cały dzień włóczył się po mieście, a kiedy, w końcu, wrócił do domu był już późny wieczór. W kuchni zastał Allison. Cameron nigdzie, w pobliżu, nie było.

_Oczywiście, przecież nie może być tak prosto_ – westchnął. Allison była kolejną osobą, której musiał stawić czoła. W końcu z nią też, chciał sobie wyjaśnić kilka spraw. Sądził jednak, że najpierw porozmawia z Cameron. Jak widać, jednak, musiało być odwrotnie.

_Raz kozie śmierć_ – pomyślał chłopak i pewnym krokiem podszedł do dziewczyny. Był pewien, że Allison nie będzie chciała z nim rozmawiać ale mimo to chciał spróbować. Miał tylko nadzieję, że zdąży coś powiedzieć zanim ta znowu go spoliczkuje, albo gorzej, zaatakuje jakimś przedmiotem. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało. Dziewczyna wyglądała na wyjątkowo spokojną i trochę smutną. Ewidentnie nie zamierzała jednak nigdzie, przed Johnem, uciekać ani tym bardziej go atakować.

- Allison, posłuchaj… - zaczął chłopak.

- Nie, John – dziewczyna mu przerwała. Jej ton głosu był bardzo opanowany. – To ty posłuchaj, muszę wyjaśnić ci kilka spraw.

- Dobrze się składa, bo ja chcę zrobić dokładnie to samo.

* * *

><p>Kilka minut później oboje siedzieli naprzeciw siebie, przy kuchennym stole. Mimo wcześniejszych ustaleń, nikt jednak nic nie mówił.<p>

John sądził, że to Allison zacznie pierwsza (przecież tak miało być). Dziewczyna jednak wbiła wzrok w ziemię i uparcie milczała. Chłopak zdecydował więc, że to on musi przerwać ciszę.

- Jeśli chodzi o dzisiejszy poranek…

- Przepraszam – odezwała się nagle Allison, nadal nie podnosząc wzroku.

John mrugnął raz, a potem drugi. – Ty? Mnie? Ale…

- Przepraszam, że tak na ciebie naskoczyłam… i ci groziłam Derekiem… i cię uderzyłam. Dwa razy… - dziewczyna kontynuowała niepewnie. Wyglądała na… zawstydzoną?

_No nie!_

- Nie musisz mnie przepraszać – zapewnił ją John. – W sumie to chyba zasłużyłem… - teraz to on się zawstydził.

Allison w końcu na niego spojrzała. Ewidentnie była zaskoczona jego słowami. - Muszę ci coś wytłumaczyć.

John już chciał jej przerwać i powiedzieć, że wszystko rozumie ale dziewczyna nakazała mu milczenie i kontynuowała. – Wiem, że trochę przesadziłam ale musisz coś zrozumieć. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że jestem trochę nadopiekuńcza w stosunku do Cam ale to dlatego, że chcę ją chronić. Tylko tyle. Ona stara się zgrywać twardzielkę ale tak naprawdę to jest bardzo wrażliwa i nie chciałam, żeby ktoś ją skrzywdził. Zresztą ona też się mną opiekuje – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Mamy przecież tylko siebie więc o siebie, nawzajem dbamy.

_Tylko siebie?_ – John nigdy nie pytał o rodziców sióstr Young, a one nigdy o nich nie mówiły. Nigdzie nie było tez żadnego ich zdjęcia. Żadna „mama"' czy „tata" też nigdy do nich nie dzwonili. John domyślił się więc, że coś tu jest nie tak. Skoro dziewczyny nie chciały jednak mu o tym powiedzieć, to on nie zamierzał ich naciskać. W końcu sam też, nigdy nie mówił o swoim ojcu i o tym co się z nim stało. Dziewczyny wiedziały tylko, że go nie ma. Najwyraźniej to samo dotyczyło ich rodziców. Szczerze mówiąc, John nie chciał się w to zagłębiać. Po minie Allison widać było bowiem, że ewidentnie nie jest to dla niej miły temat.

- Dlatego właśnie – Allison, po chwili mówiła dalej - wymyśliłam tą całą „zasadę". Związki ze współlokatorami nigdy nie kończą się dobrze, naprawdę. Zawsze wychodzi z tego jakiś bałagan. Sprawy się komplikują, a na końcu ktoś zostaje zraniony. Chciałam tego uniknąć ale jak widać nie udało mi się… - dziewczyna znowu posmutniała.

- Nigdy nie chciałem zranić Cam – John poczuł, że musi to jasno powiedzieć.

- Wiem. Rozmawiałam z nią i wiem, że to wszystko to jakieś wielkie nieporozumienie. Powiedziała mi, że tak naprawdę to nic nie zrobiłeś.

- Naprawdę? - zdziwił się chłopak.

- Tak. Dlatego postanowiłam cię przeprosić. To przecież to nie twoja wina, że wolisz inną dziewczynę od mojej siostry. W końcu sama cię pchnęłam w jej ramiona, przez tą moją głupią „zasadę". Tak naprawdę więc to wszystko, to moja wina – wyznała dziewczyna i znowu spuściła wzrok.

John poczuł się trochę skołowany. – Zaraz. Jak to? Cam ci powiedziała, że wolę Riley niż ją?

- No... tak… - teraz to Allison poczuła się skołowana.

- Gdzie jest Cameron?! – wykrzyknął John i zerwał się z krzesła. – Muszę z nią natychmiast porozmawiać!

- John ale naprawdę… - Allison też wstała.

- Nie! – chłopak przerwał jej szybko. – Wybacz Allis. Ja cię rozumiem ale ty też musisz mnie zrozumieć. To już jest sprawa pomiędzy mną, a Cam. Naprawdę muszę z nią porozmawiać i wszystko wyjaśnić. Powiedz mi więc gdzie ona jest, ok?

Kilka minut później dziewczyna już dzwoniła do siostry, aby ta wróciła do domu. Cameron powiedziała, że będzie za dwadzieścia minut. Później Allison szybko zabrała kilka swoich rzeczy i poinformowała Johna, że tą noc spędzi u Derka. Nie chciała przeszkadzać i powiedziała, że nie będzie się już wtrącać. John i Cameron faktycznie muszą wyjaśnić to miedzy sobą. Tylko we dwoje.

* * *

><p>To było najdłuższe dwadzieścia minut w życiu Johna. Kiedy Allison wyszła, został sam i jedyne o czym mógł myśleć to to, jak Cameron zareaguje na to co ma jej do powiedzenia. Niestety nie każdy, z możliwych scenariuszy był optymistyczny. John coraz bardziej się denerwował.<p>

I wtedy otwarły się drzwi wejściowe.

Stała w nich, oczywiście, Cameron. Była ubrana w swoją ulubioną fioletową kurtkę, a przez ramię miała przewieszoną torbę, z którą chodziła na uczelnię. Jej wyraz twarzy był nieodgadniony.

- Chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać więc jestem – powiedziała spokojnie i zamknęła drzwi. Potem położyła torbę na szafce na buty i zdjęła kurtkę, nieśpiesznie odwieszając ją na wieszak. W ogóle nie wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. – No to słucham – powiedziała patrząc chłopakowi prosto w oczy.

„Ona stara się zgrywać twardzielkę ale tak naprawdę to jest bardzo wrażliwa" – Johnowi przypomniały się nagle słowa Allison. Przyjrzał się Cameron jeszcze raz. Wyprostowana sylwetka, pewne siebie spojrzenie, wyraz twarzy jakby nie specjalnie jej zależało. Cała jej postać zdawała się wręcz krzyczeć: „Jestem cholernie groźna więc uważaj!"

_Chce mnie wystraszyć, chce, żebym się wycofał. Chce się ochronić…_ – John nagle wszystko pojął. I wtedy jakby wyparowało całe jego zdenerwowanie i cała niepewność związana z tą sytuacją. Wszystko stało się jasne i chłopak już wiedział, że nigdy nie myślał tak sensownie jak w tym momencie.

- Cameron – zaczął bardzo spokojnie – Nic mnie nie łączy z Riley. Nigdy nie powinienem był się w to pakować. Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić ale wiem, że to zrobiłem. Dlatego cię przepraszam. Wiem, że bylem dupkiem ale nie myślałem… - zawahał się - Nie sądziłem po prostu, że ty możesz… no i jeszcze ta zasada. _Chrzanić to!_ - Nieważne! – wykrzyknął zdeterminowany - Wiesz co? Chodzi o to, że cię po prostu lubię Cameron, bardzo i nie mam tu na myśli, że tylko jak przyjaciel czy współlokator… Dlatego chciałbym spróbować... zobaczyć czy by nam coś z tego wyszło… - nagle przestał już być taki pewny. – No chyba, że ty nie chcesz albo mi nie wybaczysz… - przerwał. – Chciałem, po prostu, żebyś wiedziała co czuję – skończył wreszcie.

Cameron przez chwilę nadal stała niewzruszona. John był już przygotowany na najgorsze. Na to, że nie odwzajemniała jego uczuć i nie chciała z nim być. Gorzej. Nie wybaczyła mu.

I wtedy chłopak został popchnięty na ścianę. To go totalnie zaskoczyło ale nie aż tak, jak to co się stało potem.

- Masz szczęście, że też cię lubię – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko, a potem go pocałowała. I tym razem to nie był sen. Cameron Young go całowała. Jego, Johna Connora. Mieli rozmawiać, mieli sobie wszystko wyjaśnić, a nie rozmawiali prawie wcale. Wszystko, najwyraźniej, zostało jednak wyjaśnione.

John objął ją jedną ręką w pasie i mocniej przyciągnął do siebie. Nagle był bardzo wdzięczny, że Allison postanowiła zostawić ich samych. Cameron po chwili ich przekręciła, tak, że teraz stali na środku korytarza, ona tyłem do drzwi swojej sypialni. Podczas tego manewru ani na chwilę nie przestali się całować. Potem Cameron pociągnęła go za sobą. John stwierdził, że lubił kiedy przejmowała inicjatywę.

Reszta jest już historią.

* * *

><p>Tymczasem, na drugim końcu miasta, w barze siedziała Riley. Connor całkiem zapomniał, że był na dziś z nią umówiony…<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

John nie był jednym z tych „złych gości", którzy wykorzystują dziewczyny i zostawiają je bez słowa. Pogubił się ostatnio, prawda, poprzysiągł sobie jednak wszystko naprawić. Z Allison, a przede wszystkim z Cameron, już wyjaśnił to co najważniejsze. To pozostawiało więc tylko… Riley. John wiedział, że jej także należą się przeprosiny. Nie czekał z utęsknieniem na tą rozmowę. Uniknąć się jej jednak nie dało. Riley zasłużyła na prawdę, w końcu nie była w tej sytuacji niczemu winna.

_Dobra, weź się w garść _– chłopak nakazał sam sobie i zapukał do drzwi mieszkania Riley. Dzieliła je ze współlokatorka, jakąś Jesse, czy Jenny, John nie był pewien i szczerze mówiąc, nie bardzo go to obchodziło. Na szczęście (i wygodnie) dla chłopaka wspomnianej współlokatorki akurat nie było.

- Cześć, wejdź – dziewczyna otwarła mu z uśmiechem na ustach.

_To nie będzie łatwe…_

Nie było.

John starał się jej wyjaśnić najlepiej jak potrafił, że nic miedzy nimi nie będzie. Przeprosił też, że ją zwodził.

Riley nie była jednak ani głupia, ani naiwna. Od razu domyśliła się o co tu chodzi.

- Masz inną, prawda? – zapytała oskarżycielskim tonem.

- Tak – prosta i zwięzła odpowiedź. John nie zamierzał kłamać.

- Nie poznałeś jej teraz. To stara sprawa, co? – domyśliła się blondynka.

Ech.. ta kobieca intuicja… - Tak – znowu potwierdzenie. Nie było sensu dłużej się wymigiwać.

- Więc cały czas mnie po prostu… wykorzystywałeś? Okłamałeś mnie!

- Właściwie to nigdy nic ci nie obiecywałem…

I wtedy rozpętało się istne piekło. John już wiedział, że nie była to najwłaściwsza rzecz jaka mógł w tym momencie powiedzieć. Riley się wściekła, inaczej nazwać tego się nie dało. Krzyczała, padały wyzwiska i obelgi, a gdzie nigdzie nawet rzucone przez nią przedmioty (jeden o mało nie trafił Johna prosto w twarz). Chłopak stwierdził, że może to nie zbyt dżentelmeńskie ale jednak najlepszą taktyką w tej sytuacji będzie odwrót.

Kiedy zniknął za drzwiami, to usłyszał tylko jak coś z hukiem rozbija się o ścianę.

_Jak szedł ten cytat?__ „P__iekło nie zna furii_ _takiej jak kobieta wzgardzona_" – ostanie kilka dni dobitnie mu uświadomiły, że to w istocie prawda.

_No… świetnie poszło, nie ma co._

Riley od tamtej pory, zawsze kiedy mijała go na uczelnianym korytarzu, rzucała mu pogardliwe spojrzenie. John nie mógł jednak już nic w tej sprawie zrobić. Kiedy igra się z czyimiś uczuciami, to nigdy nie kończy się to dobrze. Kto wie, czy gdyby nie interwencja Allison to nie skończyło by się to jeszcze gorzej. John z całej tej sytuacji wyciągnął jednak naukę na przyszłość. Więcej takiego błędu nie popełni. Żałował tylko, że skrzywdził Riley. Nie miał takich intencji ale jednak się stało.

Plusem tej sytuacji (i to nie takim znowu **małym**) było to, że zyskał Cameron. Nie od razu było kolorowo. Po ich „pogodzeniu się" Cameron jakby ochłonęła i przez kilka dni trzymała go na dystans. John stwierdził, że to test dla niego, a może i dla niej. Czy na pewno chcą być razem? Czy teraz nie ma już żadnych wątpliwości, czy niejasności w tym temacie? Czy są gotowi spróbować?

Wyglądało na to, że tak. Zaryzykowali (bo nowe związki to zawsze ryzyko). John później stwierdził jednak, że było warto. **Zdecydowanie**. Nigdy nie czuł się szczęśliwszy. Słyszał często te głupie opowieści o dwóch połówkach jabłkach, czy o tym, że czasem się czeka na kogoś całe życie i nie wie się na kogo, dopóki się tej osoby nie spotka, a jak już się spotka to nagle stajesz się kompletny. To i inne tym podobne nonsensy zawsze go śmieszyły. _Co za bzdury!_ – twierdził. Teraz zastanawiał się (bez względu na to jak tandetnie by to dla kogoś nie zabrzmiało) jak mógł do tej pory istnieć bez Cameron?

_Dziwnie się czasem to życie układa._

Allison zawsze się dosłownie rozpływała kiedy ich widziała. „Słodko razem wyglądacie, zupełnie jakbyście byli dla siebie stworzeni" – mówiła.

- Może jesteśmy – raz opowiedziała jej Cameron.

- Tak albo może spotkaliśmy się już w jakimś innym życiu, kto wie? – zaśmiał się John.

- A teraz się znowu odnaleźliście, uroczo – wtórowała mu Allison.

- Nie zapędzaj się Allis, głupoty gadasz – chłopak nie mógł ukryć swojego wyjątkowego rozbawienia tym komentarzem.

- No co? To by było takie... epickie! – Allison trzepnęła go ręką w głowę.

John śmiał się tylko jeszcze bardziej. Nawet u zawsze powściągliwej Cameron widać było radość w oczach. Jej siostra była czasem naprawdę nieoprawną romantyczką.

* * *

><p>Tydzień później Allison, jak zwykle ostatnio, spędzała wieczór u Dereka. John i Cameron zostali natomiast w domu i oglądali film „Oz: The Great and Powerful", najnowszą adaptację klasycznej książki. John miał z dzieciństwa słabość do tej historii, a Cameron nie miała nic przeciwko, żeby to on wybrał dziś film.<p>

W pokoju było ciemno, jednym źródłem światła był włączony telewizor. Dziewczyna siedziała na kanapie, a John leżał obok niej, z głową na jej kolanach. Cameron wplatała palce w jego włosy i chłopak stwierdził, że od tej pory, to będzie jego ulubiony sposób oglądania filmów. Nagle ich sielankę przerwał dzwonek do drzwi.

- Pewnie Allison czegoś zapomniała, pójdę otworze – zerwał się John. Nie był zadowolony, że ich współlokatorka postanowiła im zakłócić ten miły i ewidentnie **obiecujący** wieczór ale chciał jak najszybciej załatwić jej sprawę i wrócić do Cameron.

- Allison ma klucze. Nie używałaby dzwonka – jak zawsze logicznie zauważyła dziewczyna.

Kto wiec był po drugiej stronie drzwi? John miał się tego za sekundę dowiedzieć, bo właśnie je otwierał. Jakież było jego zaskoczenie, kiedy zobaczył…

- …Mama? – wymamrotał zszokowany chłopak. Tego na pewno się nie spodziewał! Szczerze mówiąc, to chyba wolałby nawet Dereka z wycelowanym prosto w niego pistoletem.

- Tak długo mnie nie zapraszałeś do siebie, że postanowiłam w końcu wziąć urlop i sama przyjechać w odwiedziny, na kilka dni – oznajmiła Sarah Connor. – No to co? – wskazała na stojącą obok niej niewielką walizkę. - Będziemy tak stali? Czy pozwolisz mi wejść do środka? – zapytała.

John tylko nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

_O szlag…_

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>Tak, to naprawdę już koniec. Na samym początku tego opowiadania mówiłam, że nie będzie to historia długa, no i nie była. A co dalej? To już możemy się tylko domyślać. Znając jednak Sarę, to na pewno było ciekawie ;) No ale John jest sam sobie winien, że nie zaprosił jej wcześniej i nie powiedział jej prawdy o swoich współlokatorkach (a teraz to już raczej o swojej dziewczynie i współlokatorce). Mógł się domyśleć, że coś takiego się wydarzy, prawda? ;)<em>

_Mam nadzieję, że miło spędziliście czas przy tej historii, bo ja na pewno świetnie się bawiłam pisząc to._

_Dziękuje serdecznie za wszystkie reviewy ( i mam małą nadzieję na więcej ;)_

_Szczególne podziękowania dla Jacka, który skomentował **każdy** rozdział. Wow!_

_A na koniec jeszcze mała ciekawostka: do napisania tego opowiadania zainspirowały mnie 2 piosenki. Do pierwszej części piosenka zespołu Manchester pt. "Tajemnica". Inspiracją do drugiej części była piosenka Michała Bajora pt. "Taka miłość w sam raz". Polecam przesłuchać._

_Dziękuje za uwagę. Buziaki :*_

_Anika._


End file.
